ME ENAMORÉ DE UNA CHICA CRISTIANA
by Alejazmin Kou Malfoy
Summary: Serena una chica cristiana que por asares del destino conocio a el joven seiya kou que vive en un mudo de problemas, pero al conocerla su vida cambiara
1. Capítulo 1

Hola les traigo una nueva historia está basada en una película que vi, y se me ocurrió hacerla en una versión de sailor Moon sin manera de lucro.

todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son de NAOKO TAKEUCHI la creadora de sailor Moon yo solo los tomos prestados para la historia.

 **ME ENAMORE DE UNA CHICA CRISTIANA**

"Alguien una vez me dijo en ocasiones Dios recurre a medidas extremas para lidiar con circunstancias extremas"

A veces siento como si Dios me hubiera dado la vuelta a la manzana solo para llevarme a la puerta de a lado, he visto y experimentado muchas cosas en mi corta estancia en la tierra. He amado, reído, llorado, ganado, perdido, pero a pesar de todo puedo decir con sinceridad que ha válido toda la pena.

Ha sido un camino muy largo, pero de verdad, déjenme decirles, no mejor aun mostrarles cuando mi vida era un poco más fácil. Bueno más o menos.

Era un día normal para Seiya Kou que conducía su BMW de color gris por las calles de Tokio hasta que se detuvo en un cruce, y de frente al cruce en el semáforo vio un convertible negro conducido por una bella joven rubia con un peculiar peinado de ondongos.

Seiya quedo impresionado de su belleza, que se dispuso a alcanzarla a toda velocidad, pero sus planes fueron frustrados al ser detenido por un oficial de tránsito por andar a exceso de velocidad y pasarse un alto.

Después del incidente con el oficial de tránsito, llego a su casa donde su mamá esmeralda lo esperaba para comer juntos, al entrar a su casa su mamá lo saludo, y le pregunto que ¿cómo te fue en el día? Bien - dijo Seiya

–Para cuando sentaras cabeza hijo y me darás un nieto –comentó la peli verde

–¡Ay! Mamá ya te dije de mí no esperes tener nietos, eso no es para mí

–¡Ay! Seiya solo le pido a DIOS que algún día encuentres una buena mujer para formar una familia, ven conmigo a la iglesia.

–¡A la iglesia! No mamá. –¿Qué pasa Seiya? Parece que no creíste llendo a misa domina.

–El servicio fúnebre, todas esas imágenes colgadas en la pared solo me despertaba temprano porque sabía que después de la misa, me llevarías a comer. –Levantándose de la mesa

–Te dejo mamá voy al despacho a hacer unas cuentas– dándole un beso en frente

Al llegar al despacho Seiya saco de su maleta unos fajos de billetes que le acaban de dar sus amigos cuando estuvo en la reunión hace un par horas atrás, para guardarlos en su caja fuerte.

Estando en el despacho recibió una llamada de su Kunzite que era mayor que el para invitarlo a un convivió que organizo su esposa Mina para no sentirse tan viejo e incómodo.

–Hola Kunzite ¿Como estás?, ya veo escuchando atento a su amigo después de saludarlo, claro amigo con mucho gusto llegó en una media hora– comentó el pelinegro, terminando de guardar el dinero en la caja fuerte, salió con rumbo a la casa de Kunzite, pero antes de salir se despidió de su mama.

Transitando por las calles de Tokio, vino a su mente el recuerdo de la rubia, y pensando en voz alta si "ojalá vuelva a verla" Y así transcurrió el trayecto hasta la casa de Kunzite, pensando en su "ángel" así la llamo Seiya

Mientras en las oficinas de la DEA en Tokio el oficial Alan kawagan y Fiore Smith, tenían una reunión con su comandante en jefe el teniente Masato Sainjo, para hablar refente al alto presupuesto que han tenido desde que se le asigno la investigación de Seiya Kou.

Porque están en riego de ser relevados de la investigación si no consiguen atraparlo en un determinado tiempo, al salir de la oficina del jefe.

El oficial kawagan le dio la orden a Fiore para reunir a todos los otros oficiales que estaban con ellos en la investigación, para dar a conocer a los demás integrantes de la banda de Seiya Kou.

Estando todos los oficiales Alan empezó a poner las diapositivas en el proyector para dar a conocer a los integrantes de la banda delictiva.

Empezaron con Diamante Black quien era de cabellos platinados con ojos amatista. –Él es conocido con Black es muy peligroso, pues él es quien se encarga de negociar con los traficantes de armas, y es como la sombra de Seiya Kou.

Él es Taiki un hombre de cabellera castaña, con unos orbes amatistas al igual que Diamante, es se encarga de contactar a los vendedores o de vender las armas para luego las finalize Black, es de muy poco riesgo él.

Yaten Lozano un platinado con el cabello atado al igual que Taiki y Seiya en una coleta el es el patrullero de la zona, se encarga de ver que nadie que no corresponda a la zona trate de hacer negocios en su plaza.

Y por último Zafiro Black, como se darán cuenta es hermano de Diamante. Zafiro no representa ningún peligro pues a pesar de saber manejar armas muy rara vez que las use, el mayormente esta mirando lo que sucede a su alrededor.

–Mañana temprano los dividiré para que los sigan a todos en cada lugar que vayan de eso depende nuestro trabajo, si lo capturamos nuestra estación será reconocida por el alcalde al disolver esa banda delictiva. Ahora regresen todos a sus puestos esta reunión ha concluido.

Llego a la casa de Kunzite, quien salió a recibirlo, el cual le dijo me alegras que hayas venido así, ya no me sentiré tan solo y viejo en esta reunión.

–Y cuál es el motivo de la reunión - dijo Seiya

Mina quiere dar gracias a DIOS por todas las bendiciones que hemos tenido por parte de EL.

Me hubieras dicho Kunzite que la reunión era con los hermanos de la iglesia y no vengo - dijo Seiya

Hay Seiya, hay que agradecer a DIOS por la vida y las cosas que nos da - dijo Kunzite

Y sobre todo porque gracias a EL, mi matrimonio con Mina se salvó, Seiya tu sabes cómo era yo que todo mi tiempo era para el trabajo y nunca tenía tiempo para ella llego el momento en que parecíamos dos desconocidos.

Pero Mina nunca perdió la FE, y oro por mí al señor hasta que un día me cuenta que no es necesario trabajar tanto para obtener lo que uno quiere y necesita. Y hice el compromiso con Mina de asistir con ella a la iglesia todos los domingos.

–Y así te volviste cristiano - dijo Seiya

Bueno se Seiya cristiano es un término religioso, preferimos el termino hombre de FE.

Mina se acercó a ellos, y dijo que bueno que viniste Seiya

Gracias por la invitación - dijo Seiya, ven te presento a las hermanas del estudio bíblico - dijo Mina

Ellas se encontraban en una mesa cerca de la alberca, estando ya se cerca de ellas, Seiya diviso a una joven de espalda que se parecía a su "ángel", y en sus adentros no lo creía, pensaba que su mente le estaba jugando sucio.

Al llegar a la mesa, mira te presento a Beryl, Ami, Lita, Reí, las saludo con un apretón de mano, y por último a Serena al voltear serena para saludar al invitado, este quedo embelesado con lo que sus ojos veían.

Era ella la chica del cruce su " ángel" como el la llamaba.

Mucho gusto - dijo Serena

Igualmente - dijo Seiya

Me puedes soltar la mano, o tengo que llamar a emergencia para que me ayude a que me la regreses - dijo Serena

discúlpame -dijo Seiya un poco sonrojada

Y desde que fueron presentados, se pusieron a platicar de cosas triviales, y cada vez que serena tenía oportunidad le hablaba de Dios Seiya.

A Seiya le incomodaba, pero con tal de no perder la oportunidad de estar cerca de Serena, la escuchaba, así pasaron las horas, ya llegada la noche, Serena se despidió de Seiya, ya que solo ellos dos quedaban platicando. Mejor nos vamos porque si no, Kunzite o Mina nos van a salir corriendo, ya que solo nosotros faltamos por irnos.

Serena ya estaba llendo cuando Seiya le agarro la mano y le dijo, que te vas mi "ángel", cuando te volveré a ver, mira te doy mi número de teléfono para que me hables - dijo Seiya, y al él esto Serena le sonrió y le dio la de ella.

Haciendo un tipo de trato, y de ver quién es el primero en márcale al otro, y así ambos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Así se dispusieron a descansar, Seiya no dejaba de pensar en Serena, mientras la rubia oraba a Dios para que toque el corazón de Seiya.

Como ya era costumbre para Serena se levantó a las 5 de la mañana, oro a Dios para dar gracias por un día más de vida, y cuando terminó le hizo una video llamada a Seiya para desearle que tenga un buen día.

Seiya tan temprano estas despierto - dijo Serena

Un hombre como yo que es de negocios tiene que madrugar - dijo Seiya

Y así como ustedes dicen al que madruga Dios lo ayuda - dijo Seiya

Muy cierto - dijo la rubia

–Luego hablamos, tengo muchas cosas por hacer. –Y que te pareces si después de todos nuestros deberes nos vemos.

–Claro –con estudiamos respondió la rubia. –Bien te mandó la ubicación de mi casa te espero a las seis.

Ambos se dedicaron a sus deberes hasta que llegó la hora de su encuentro, llegó la rubia a casa del pelinegro. Quedando asombrada por la hermosa casa en la que él vivía

En el otro lado de la privada un carro particular vigilaba la casa de Seiya, y al ver llegar a la joven rubia comentó el oficial Kawagan no sólo es el tipo mas rico de la ciudad, si no que también tiene a las mejores chicas de la ciudad.

Fiore con una sonrisa burlona. –Envidia es lo que persigo en ti Katanga. –¿Envidia? Envidia cuando le ponga las manos encima y logré que el pase 25 años en prisión, y yo esté en casa descansando.

Ambos entraron a la casa donde serena impresionada ante la enorme casa empezó a cuestionar el motivo por el cual compró una casa tan grande. –Es que a veces necesito espacio para mi ropa. –¿Y cuantas habitaciones tiene? –Ocho habitaciones. Recorrieron toda la casa hasta que regresaron al comedor donde Seiya sirvió la cena, todo transcurría con tranquilidad hasta que el móvil del pelinegro sonó.

Al atender su llamada Diamante estaba al otro lado de la línea. –Dime hermano ¿Qué haces? –Queriéndome ganar unos dólares invirtiendo 15 centavos. ¿Enviaste el paquete?

–¡Claro! –Muy bien hermano porque hay alguien quien quiere hacer negocios contigo.

En la acera de enfrente los oficiales escuchaban la llamada de Seiya y Diamante, terminaron de cenar tranquilamente hasta que la acompaño hasta su casa y platicando de cosas triviales Serena le contaba que trabajaba en una tienda cristiana.

A la mañana siguiente Seiya fue a visitar la tienda donde la rubia le dijo que trabajaba, se sintió un poco incómodo al entrar.

Serena no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Seiya Kou en su lugar de trabajo saliendo del mostrador emocionada al verlo, le mostró la tienda.

–Enserio todos estos hombres son cantantes de rap y rock –un poco confundido. –Si Seiya, pero cantan para el señor

–A poco inca has escuchado canciones para Dios. –Si de hecho mi mamá las escuchaba, pero me daban sueño y nunca le preste atención.

–Pues deja te recomiendo algunos cantantes para que estés al día.

Empaquetando unos discos se los dio a Seiya. –¿Cuánto va a ser? –Nada Seiya la casa te los regala.

–Enserio bombón, gracias por cierto esta noche tengo un cumpleaños de un amigo te gustaría acompañarme.

–¡Claro! Pasa a mi casa y conocerás a mis padres

–¿Conocer a tus padres? –Si claro

 **N/A:**

Vengo trayéndoles un capítulo revisado y reeditado, espero sea de su agrado estos nuevos cambios que le hice a la historia

Deseo que se encuentren bien

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **Les recomiendo algunas páginas donde podrán expresar su amor hacia Sailor Moon y sus personajes siempre y cuando con su debido respetó**_

 _ **ETERNAMENTE LA LUNA Y LA ESTRELLA**_

 _ **ROUTE OF VENUS**_

 _ **JUPITER, AMOR Y PASIÓN**_

 _ **SHADOW GALÁCTICA 18+**_

 _ **SEIYA KOU MI ESTRELLA**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me enamoré de una chica cristiana**

 **Capítulo 2**

–¿Conocer a tus padres?! –Cuestionó un poco temeroso. –¡SI! Seiya tranquilo ellos no comen

–Está bien –Un poco más relajado te veo entonces a la siete.

–¡Claro! Nos vemos más tarde.

Regresando al mostrador emocionada y con unas amigas que le decían que es un chico muy lindo.

–Me alegró por ti Serena –comentaba una de sus compañeras

–Hoy conocerá a mi familia –Soltando un suspiró

–Te deseo la mejor de la suerte cabeza de bombón

–Eso espero Haru, dándole un abrazo a su compañero

La tarde paso tranquila para Serena, pero para Seiya parecían eternas estaba un poco nervioso que ni el mismo se lo creía el gran "SEIYA KOU" nervioso por una cita, pero lo que en realidad lo mantenía ansioso era conocer a los padres de su bombón.

Llegando puntual a la casa de Serena toco el timbre, escuchando un grito proveniente de adentró "tocan la puerta" alguien puede abrir por favor; pero nadie abrió dejando en espera a su llamada abriendo la puerta y llevándose la sorpresa de que era Seiya.

–¡Oh santo Dios! Te llamó luego colgando su móvil. –¡Hola soy Rini! –Soy Seiya, estaba terminado de presentarse cuando de la segunda planta escuchó otro grito

–"alguien ha visto mí cargador" todo se pierde en la casa, diciendo esto una rubia decencia de las escaleras.

–¿En esta casa todos gritan así? - ¡si! Contesto la peli rosa

–Lo siento mucho dijo la rubia. Que ya había llegado hasta donde se encontraban. –Soy Mimet mucho gusto. Y volviendo a gritar ¡SERENA! Te buscan. –¡Ya voy! Respondió la rubia que ya bajaba las escaleras.

La rubia estaba a unos cuantos pasos por llegar junto a Seiya, cuando se aparecieron los padres de la chica.

–Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kenji Tsukino. –El gusto es mío señor.

–Hola Seiya dijo una señora de cabellos azules. –Soy Ikuko, ¿A que iglesia asiste? Joven Kou

Un poco nervioso respondió por el momento no asisto a ninguna. –Muy mal de su parte debería buscará una donde congregarse y buscar de Dios.

–Por supuesto que lo haré

–Hola Seiya, tan puntual, hasta al rato los veo más tarde

–Ya sabes mi niña no llegues muy tarde– dijo su padre dándole un beso en la frente. –Ya se papá.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo Kenji, si tu hija acaba de irse con un muchacho que no sabes que tipo de mañas tiene y a que se dedica? –Cuestionó con los brazos cruzados

–Relájate mujer todo va a estar bien primeramente Dios.

Estando en el auto ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna hasta que llegaron a la disco donde ya lo esperaban sus amigos en la mesa de siempre.

Taiki un joven alto de unos ojos amatistas, con el cabello castaño atado en una coleta, e intelectual.

Yaten un joven de cabellos platinado atados en una coleta, unos ojos esmeralda y poco mal humorado.

Zafiro y Diamante que al ser mellizos eran polos opuesto en la personalidad. Diamante era platinado de cabellos cortos y unos ojos azules tan profundos como la noche. Y Zafiro de cabellos negros azabaches con ojos azules y tímido.

Y así entraron a la disco dirigiéndose a la mesa donde los esperaban los chicos, con unas amigas, estando en la mesa hizo las respectivas presentaciones.

Mira ellos son Yaten, Zafiro, Taiki y Diamante ellos son mis hermanos - dijo Seiya

Y ellas son unas amigas Para para, Ves ves, Jun Jun, y Ceres cere.

Estaban por tomar asiento cuando un joven de cuerpo atlético se acercó a saludar al joven. –Tanto tiempo sin verte Seiya cuestionó el hombre.

–Kayama ¿Cómo estás? –Bien hermano, sigues en los negocios de conciertos.

–Si –Necesito hacer negocios contigo otra vez

–Cuando gustes te esperaré en mi casa para hablar de negocios.

–¿Kayama? El jugador de fútbol americano cuestionó un poco sorprendida Serena

–Discúlpame por no presentarlos antes Kayama – Serena mi chica

–Serena –Mi amigo Kayama. –Mucho gusto Serena eres muy linda

–Gracias– un poco sonrojada, papá no me creerá que conocí a su jugador favorito.

Así empezó la plática tranquila, hasta que Zafiro con unos tragos de mas dijo, hubieras visto a Seiya, Serena golpeando a Rubeus, y después le apunto con un arma en la cabeza, por haber invadido nuestro territorio y golpear a Taiki, pero como es bueno lo dejo vivir.

Cuando escucho eso, Serena no dijo nada y solo miro a Seiya a los ojos como pidiendo una explicación a lo que dijo Zafiro.

Seiya no sabía que decir así que, con Serena, y las chicas con el pretexto de ir por unas bebidas y les pidió a los chicos que lo acompañarán y así ellos también se disculparon y fueron con Seiya.

Llegaron a la barra y Seiya pidió los tragos, y para luego mirar a Zafiro y decirle como se te ocurre contar algo así delante de Serena, crees que se sorprendió por lo que dijiste, al contrario - afirmó Seiya

Perdónalo, no sabe lo que dice, ya está borracho - dijo Diamante

OK, lo disculpare, porque no está en sus cinco sentidos, pero que sea la primera y última vez que alguno de ustedes cuenta algo así delante de ella - dijo el peli negro.

Mientras Seiya dejaba las cosas en claro con sus hermanos. En la mesa con las chicas Para para le pregunto a Serena, - es cierto lo que dicen de Seiya ¿Que es un buen amante?

Disculpa de que hablas - dijo la rubia un tanto confundida

No te hagas Serena cuéntanos que tan buen es en el sexo Seiya - dijo cere cere

Enserio nena no has tenido sexo con Seiya - dijo ves ves

Que raro, cada que conoce a una joven, no tarda y se la lleva a la cama - dijo Jun Jun

Serena se quedó callada por un momento, cuando se dispuso a contestarles, llegaron los chicos con las bebidas, pero Serena ya no se sentía cómoda así, que le pidió de favor al pelinegro que la llevara de vuelta a su casa, y el accedió un poco confundido por la actitud de ella, y así ambos se despidieron de los demás y se marcharon del lugar.

Seiya se percató de la molestia de Serena y en vez de llevarla a su casa llego al parque número 10, para poder hablar y saber que paso en su ausencia con las chicas.

Estando en el parque Serena tomó la iniciativa y dijo, quiero que hables con la verdad y me digas a que te dedicas y si es cierto lo que me dijeron las chicas en el antro que te acuestas con las chicas apenas las conoces.

Se... Serena yo- dijo Seiya no sabía que contestar.

Ya te dije me dedico a organizar eventos musicales y más con mis amigos como ya te había dicho. - y porque golpeas te a ese hombre de manera brutal como dijo zafiro. Dijo la rubia

Mira preciosa en este negocio hay que cuidar a nuestros clientes y lugares de presentación, y hay quienes se meten en tu territorio de mala manera y hay que darles un escarmiento, para que respeten nuestras áreas.

Y no hay otra manera de arreglar las cosas, para así no llegar llegara los golpes.

Y referente a lo que dijeron las chicas- que dices Kou entonces eso esperas de mí que me acueste contigo para luego decirme adiós - preguntó ella.

No... No bombón - dijo el pelinegro

Contigo si quiero una relación seria, y desde que te conocí sentí algo especial por ti, y por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo.

Eso espero Kou - contestó ella. Y ya que quieres una relación seria conmigo, sabes que son yugos desiguales

No dijo Seiya. Lo que quiero decir que entre nosotros no debe debía ver secretos.

Y que si yo busco de Dios tú también puedes hacerlo y así ya no seríamos tan desiguales.

Y así se fueron al crow y Seiya le contó de sus negocios y su vida a ella.

–Antes si me dedicaba a traficar con armas y drogas, pero ya no bombón, ahora solo administró las cuentas de mis amigos, ellos si siguen en el negocio del tráfico. Por eso es que a lo mejor me busca la policía. Y entiendo que después de saber esto ya no quieras estera junto a mi Serena.

–Al contrario, Seiya, siento que esto me ha unido un poco más a ti, porque a pesar de tu temor de que te rechace abriste tu corazón conmigo, y me contaste esa parte de tu vida.

En la casa Tsukino Kenji trataba de dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño gracias a su esposa que mantenía la luz de su lampara encendida. Y un poco ya fastidiado la reprendió.

–Mujer ya duérmete Serena está bien en compañía de Seiya

–No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que tu hija anda con ese muchacho como tú le llamas, hay algo en el que no me convence y no es el indicado para mi hija.

–Y según tu Serena nunca encontrara al hombre indicado si sigues tu con tus absurdos pensamientos en contra de la gente.

–Si algo le pasa a nuestra hija tu serás el responsable. –Ya Ikuko duérmete por favor, nada malo sucederá con nuestra hija deja que el señor tome el control de la situación

Ya sin mas que poder decir, apago la luz y se acomodo a descansar la mujer.

Después de la charla que tuvieron en el crow llevo a la rubia a su casa, no sin antes invitarla a un viaje de negocios que tenía para este fin de semana en Osaka.

–Les diré a mis padres sobre tu invitación, te confirmo mañana si te acompañare

–Esperaré tu respuesta. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros, mirándose a los ojos ambos rompieron el breve espacio que le quedaba para unir sus labios en un tierno y cálido beso.

 **N/A:**

Vengo trayéndoles el segundo capítulo revisado y reeditado, espero sea de su agrado estos nuevos cambios que le hice a la historia. Gracias a los que me leen y se toman un minuto de su tiempo para dejarme un Rewie.

Deseo que se encuentren bien

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **Les recomiendo algunas páginas donde podrán expresar su amor hacia Sailor Moon y sus personajes siempre y cuando con su debido respetó**_

 _ **ETERNAMENTE LA LUNA Y LA ESTRELLA**_

 _ **ROUTE OF VENUS**_

 _ **JUPITER, AMOR Y PASIÓN**_

 _ **SHADOW GALÁCTICA 18+**_

 _ **SEIYA KOU MI ESTRELLA**_


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes le perteneces a la creadora Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia que igual es de una película con el mismo nombre y los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

 **Me enamore de una chica cristiana.**

 **Capitulo 3**

Y desde que fueron presentados, se pusieron a platicar de cosas triviales, y cada vez que serena tenia oportunidad le hablaba de Dios Seiya.

A Seiya le incomodaba pero con tal de no perder la oportunidad de estar cerca de Serena, el la escuchaba, así pasaron las horas, ya llegada la noche, Serena se despidió de Seiya, ya que solo ellos dos quedaban platicando. Mejor nos vamos por que si no, Kunzite o Mina nos van a salir corriendo, ya que solo nosotros faltamos por irnos.

Serena ya estaba llendo cuando Seiya le agarro la mano y le dijo, que te vas mi "ángel", cuando te volveré a ver, mira te doy mi número de teléfono para que me hables - dijo Seiya, y al el esto Serena le sonrió y le dio la de ella.

Haciendo un tipo de trato, y de ver quien es el primero en marcale al otro, y y así ambos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Así se dispusieron a descansar, Seiya no dejaba de pensar en Serena, mientras la rubia oraba a Dios para que toque el corazón de Seiya.

Como ya era costumbre para Serena se levantó a las 5 de la mañana, oro a Dios para dar gracias por un día más de vida, y cuando terminó le hizo una video llamada a Seiya para desearle a ue tenga un buen día.

Seiya tan temprano estas despierto - dijo Serena

Un hombre como yo que es de negocios tiene que madrugar - dijo Seiya

Y así como ustedes dicen al que madruga Dios lo ayuda - dijo Seiya

Muy cierto - dijo la rubia

Y así estuvieron toda la semana hasta que Seiya se ánimo a invitarla de a la disco donde, el y sus amigos se reunían para hablar de negocios.

Y así llegaron a la disco donde ya lo esperaban sus amigos en la mesa de siempre.

Taiki un joven alto de unos ojos amatistas, con el cabello castaño atado en una coleta, e intelectual.

Yaten un joven de cabellos platinado atados en una coleta, unos ojos esmeralda y poco mal humorado.

Zafiro y Diamante que al ser mellizos eran polos opuesto en la personalidad. Diamante era platinado de cabellos cortos y unos ojos azules tan profundos como la noche. Y Zafiro de cabellos negros azabaches con ojos azules y tímido.

Y así entraron a la disco dirigiéndose a la mesa donde los esperaban los chicos, con unas amigas, estando en la mesa hizo las respectivas presentaciones.

Mira ellos son Yaten, Zafiro, Taiki y Diamante ellos son mis hermanos - dijo Seiya

Y ellas son unas amigas Para para, Ves ves, Jun Jun, y Ceres cere.

Así empezo la platica tranquila, hasta que Zafiro con unos tragos de mas dijo, hubieras visto a Seiya, Serena golpeando a Rubeus, y después le apunto con un arma en la cabeza, por haber invadido nuestro territorio y golpear a Taiki, pero como es bueno lo dejo vivir.

Cuando escucho eso, Serena no dijo nada y solo miro a Seiya a los ojos como pidiendo una explicación a lo que dijo Zafiro.

Seiya no sabia que decir así que con Serena, y las chicas con el pretexto de ir por unas bebidas y le pidió a los chicos que lo acompañarán y así ellos también se disculparon y fueron con Seiya.

Llegaron a la barra y Seiya pidió los tragos, y para luego mirar a Zafiro y decirle como se te ocurre contar algo así delante de Serena, crees que se sorprendió por lo que dijiste, al contrario - afirmó Seiya

Perdonalo, no sabe lo que dice, ya esta borracho - dijo Diamante

OK, Io disculpare, por que no está en sus cinco sentidos, pero que sea la primera y última vez que alguno de ustedes cuenta algo así delante de ella - dijo el peli negro


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicos ya mucho tiempo desde que actulice. Pero aquí les traigo otro capitulo de mi locura.

El nombre lo tome prestado de una película al igual que el trama. Pero todos los personajes le perteneces a la creadora Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.

 **Me enamore de una chica cristiana**

 **Capitulo 4**

Mientras Seiya dejaba las cosas en claro con sus hermanos. En la mesa con las chicas Para para le pregunto a Serena, - es cierto lo que dicen de seiya ¿Que es un buen amante?.

Disculpa de que hablas - dijo la rubia un tanto confundida

No te hagas Serena cuéntanos que tan buen es en el sexo seiya - dijo cere cere

A poco nena no haz tenido sexo con Seiya - dijo ves ves

Que raro, cada que conoce a una joven, no tarda y se la lleva a la cama - dijo Jun Jun

Serna se quedó cálida por un momento, cuando se dispuso a contestarles, llegaron los chicos con las bebidas, pero Serena ya no se sentía cómoda así, que le pidió de favor a al pelinegro que la llevara de vuelta vuelta a su casa, y el accedió un poco confundido por la actitud de ella, y así ambos ambos se despidieron de los demás y se marcharon del lugar.

Seiya se percató de la molestia de Serena y en vez de llevarla a su casa llego a al parque número 10, para poder hablar y saber que paso en su ausencia con las chicas.

Estando en el parque Serena tomó la iniciativa y dijo, quiero que hables con la verdad y me digas digas a que te dedicas y si es cierto lo que me dijeron las chicas en el antro que te acuestas con las chavas apenas las conoces.

Se... Serena yo- dijo seiya no sabía que contestar.

Ya te dije me dedico a organizar eventos musicales y más con mis amigos como ya te había dicho. - y porque golpeas te a ese hombre de manera brutal como dijo zafiro. Dijo la rubia

Mira preciosa en este negocio hay hay que cuidar a nuestros clientes y lugares de presentación, y hay quienes se meten en tu territorio de mala manera y y hay que darles un escarmiento, para que respeten nuestras áreas.

Y no hay otra manera de arreglar las cosas, para así no llegar llegara los golpes.

Y referente referente a lo que dijieron las chicas- que dices Kou entonces eso esperas de mi que me acueste contigo para luego decirme adiós - preguntó ella.

No... No bombón - dijo el pelinegro

Contigo si quiero una relación seria, y desde que te conocí sentí algo especial por ti, y por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo.

Eso espero kou - contestó ella. Y ya que quieres una relación seria conmigo, sabes que son yugos desiguales

No dijo seiya. Lo que quiero decir que entre nosotros no debe debía ver secretos.

Y que si yo busco de Dios tu también puedes hacerlo y así ya no seríamos tan desiguales.

Y así se fuero al crow y seiya le contó de sus negocios y su vida a ella.

Y así estuvieron saliendo por tres semanas hasta que serena vio que era el momento para seiya conociera a sus padres.

=========#=======#=======#========#========#========#=========#==========#==========

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero su su comentarios

Espero les guste

Les deseo un feliz año nuevo y que el que viene esté lleno de bendiciones

Besos


End file.
